Specklepelt
Specklepelt 'is a speckled yellow she-cat. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 19 moons (1.58 years) Names Kit: Specklekit Apprentice: 'Specklepaw '''Warrior: '''Specklepelt Family '''Mother: 'Sparkheart 'Father: 'Larkspirit 'Brother: 'Boulderfoot Education '''Mentor: Cinderheart Book Appearances Living: ''A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy : Although it's noted that the young warriors sleep at the edge of the warriors' den, including Rainspeckle. The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has kittypet blood through Princess, SkyClan blood through AdderfangRevealed on Vicky's Facebook and WindClan blood through Eaglestorm.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Sparkheart: 'Father: ' :Larkspirit: 'Brother: ' :Boulderfoot: 'Grandmothers: ' :Squirrelflight: :Lilyheart: 'Grandfathers: ' :Bramblestar: :Snowbush: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: :Goldenflower: :Brightheart: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Firestar: :Brackenfur: :Tigerstar: :Cloudtail: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Brindleface: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: :Nutmeg: :Leopardfoot: :Princess: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Whitestorm: :Jake: :Pinestar: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Harepounce: :Snowfur: :Sweetbriar: :Nutmeg: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Oakstar: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Stormtail: :Windflight: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Daisytoe: :Fallowsong: :Squirrelwhisker: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: 'Aunts: ' :Dandelionkit: :Leafbreeze: :Honeyfur: 'Uncles: ' :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: 'Great-Aunts: ' :Leafpool: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: 'Great-Uncles: ' :Molepaw: :Dewnose: '''Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Mothwing: '''Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Cinderpelt: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Princess: 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: :Lionheart: 'Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Ferncloud: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Socks: :Scourge: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Snowkit: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :One-eye: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Firestar: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Redtail: :Patchpelt: :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Great-Great-Great-Uncles/Aunts: :Unnamed kits: :Unidentified kits: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Birchface: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Ruby: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :One-eye: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ''' :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sweetbriar: 'Cousins: ' :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Toadpuddle: :Ivystem: :Blackheart: :Seedpaw: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Sparrowpaw :Sagepaw :Nutpaw :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Sunstripe: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Sparrowheart: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Brindleface's two unnamed kits: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dappletail's Unnamed kit: :Dappletail's Unnamed kits: :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Mousefur: :Runningwind: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: 'Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Ceremonies Specklepelt's Warrior Ceremony 'Rockfall: '"I, Rockfall, deputy of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Specklepaw and Boulderpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Specklepaw and Boulderpaw: '"I do." 'Rockfall: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warriors names. Specklepaw, from this moment you will be known as Specklepelt. StarClan honors your skill and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Reference, A Forgotten Land, pages 107-108 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters